


the morning after.

by addiethebaddie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Other, Starkid - Freeform, TGWDLM, Why do I do this to myself, ang s t, father daughter comfort, happy ish ending??, i just want alice to be happy, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiethebaddie/pseuds/addiethebaddie
Summary: alice wakes up the morning after watcher world with a mass of notifications... what happened at that party?
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Kudos: 21





	the morning after.

alice woke up in her bed at her dad’s house, unsure of how she got there. as she sat up to look around, she saw in the mirror that her makeup was still on and so was the outfit she had on at watcher world. the alarm clock that goes unused read 7:54 am. she realized that her dad must have brought her inside from the car since she fell asleep on the ride home. the air didn’t smell of burning bacon, so it was safe to say her dad was still asleep.

a constant buzzing came from her night stand where her phone was charging. she grabbed the phone and saw that she was getting over one hundred notifications from instagram. opening the app presented about thirty message requests, twenty or so follow requests, and numerous tags in different posts. her heart began to race as she stared at the home screen of the app. why did she have so many notifications? who is doing this? 

she took a shaky breath and went to check dms first. variations of “i'm so sorry you had to find out like this” and “have you seen this?” were clogging her dms. alice couldn’t bear to open any of them, so she scrolled through slowly and saw there was nothing from deb. that has to be good, right? the chance of it not being about deb had no comfort toward alice as her hands could only shake more. 

she went back to the homescreen of instagram and checked her notifications. after just staring at the amount of people that had tagged her in posts, she clicked on one hesitantly and scrolled to see the post.

alice’s heart dropped in her chest, it hurt to breathe, her body shook without her permission. everything in her room blurred away as she stared at the video of her girlfriend, deb, making out with ziggs. she knew something like this would happen after watching them sharing a joint and dancing with each other last night. Even with predicting this to happen, it hurt her. 

the shock of seeing the video faded as she started to cry, loud and hard. her phone slipped from her hand as she instead used then to wipe the tears away. alice tried to stop herself, but they continued to run from her eyes. her mind didn’t place the blame on her dad, ziggy, or even deb first. she blamed herself for not being good enough. 

alice couldn’t think of any reasons other than repeating, “it’s all my fault” as she cried. her words came out mumbled and breathy due to her crying and hyperventilating. she felt awful yet she could barely feel anything as her crying became more for distraction than due to the pain. her phone continued to buzz in her lap with even more notifications, most likely since others saw she was active. 

her crying settled down to shaking and breathing heavily as her heart felt heavier than before. she took a deep breath and opened instagram again, seeing a dm from ziggy. none from deb. alice bit her lip and opened the dm. it read:

_ hi alice. i don’t know if you’ve seen it yet, but i'm really sorry for kissing deb. we were high and drunk and it was a mistake. deb told me she wasn't with anyone so i assumed you broke up. we were playing spin the bottle and i just got out of hand, nothing more. please talk to me if you need to know more. _

alice stared at the message, but only more questions formed. why did deb say she wasn’t with anyone? why were they playing spin the bottle on the couch? alice didn’t respond to ziggy. Though she appreciated their effort, she wants a call or text or something from deb first. she went back to her tags, going through mentions in posts and comments. her heart hurt each time she went to a different post, seeing ziggy and deb kiss felt like a punch to the gut. 

alice obsessively searched through every post, story, and dm about the party, looking for some reason that this kiss was a mistake. for a reason to allow alice to forgive deb in this matter. she found nothing. nothing showed a justification for deb and ziggy kissing. the only thing her research brought was more pain and proof against what ziggy told her.

alice felt frustrated, hurt, and betrayed from this . why has deb said nothing to her? why would ziggy lie about something like this? nothing was making sense to her. alice held her head in her hands and began to cry again, until she smelled burnt bacon coming through her door. her dad was awake.

she dashed to her desk and touched up the makeup leftover from last night, especially around her eyes. alice could not have her dad seeing her crying again. she did not want so know what he would act like after everything that happened last night if she was crying. the burnt bacon smell was a tell that he was about to come to her room with poorly made eggs and bacon, but sometimes it was pancakes instead of eggs. she would never dare to try them.

alice stared at herself in the mirror, trying to determine whether or not it was easy to tell she was crying. she decided she looked decent enough for it to pass as just waking up and softly ran back into her bed, pulling up her blankets and trying to calm herself down. she glanced at her alarm clock to check the time, 8:35 am. deb still hadn’t texted her. she blinked away the tears forming at her eyes and closed her eyes, doing her best fake sleeping for when her dad comes in. her breathing slows, body relaxes, and mind just focuses on the new ending she’ll write for her play. 

a soft knock at the door came and a soft, familiar voice accompanied it. 

“al-pal? you awake?”

a few moments passed as she stayed silent. instead of hearing him leave, the door creaked open slowly. her dad set the tray of food on alice’s desk and sat on the foot of alice’s bed. He spoke quietly as to not wake up alice, who he thought was asleep.

“alice.. i know you’re sleeping, but you won’t want to hear this when you wake up,” he chuckled, “i was really scared last night, i’m sure you were too, but i’m sorry for scaring you. i love you alice and i’m so proud of what you’ll become… a famous playwright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> end of chapter one !
> 
> hi!! i just wanna say that i do not usually write fanfic, so this will definitely not be perfect. i hope whoever reads this enjoys it :)


End file.
